ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Dyna (character)
Ultraman Dyna (ウルトラマンダイナ -'' Urutoraman daina'') is the protagonist of the TV Series Ultraman Dyna. Ultraman Dyna is a very skilled Ultra, as he is the successor of Ultraman Tiga, the ancient Warrior of Light, bearing abilities similar to him. His human host is Asuka Shin, a funny, sporty, somewhat shy yet serious in proper situations guy. Asuka is a member of the Super GUTS squad, a group of heroes that defend Earth from invaders from space. In the finale of the series, Ultraman Dyna was believed to be dead, but he was without knowledge teleported by a worm hole to a gap between dimensions. Eventually finding himself in the M78 universe (original series continuity). Later on, at the request of the Pendragon Crew, he teleported to the Monster Graveyard, where he had a great encounter with the original Ultramen and helped along the Ultras defeat the evil Ultraman Belial's first plan to rule over the universe. In the movie Ultraman Saga it is revealed he returned to his home universe, and along Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero they defeat the evil Alien Bat and his puppet Hyper Zetton stopping them from taking over the world.' ' History Ultraman Dyna Dyna was a giant of light who was occured by the trainee at Training Squad ZERO, Shin Asuka. After Asuka was recruited into Super GUTS, the Mars Base of TPC was attacked by Spheres. Dyna then introduced himself broadly to his later campanions by destroying Spheres monster: Drambia, by just transforming. However, Dyna would then show off his skills by defeating the newly created monster: Neo-Drambia. But later on Earth, Dyna would demonstrate his Miracle Type and his Strong Type. On Sphere's last assault on the Mars Base, Dyna would be forced to fight the thing created from his power, Zeglanoid, created by the TPC. At the final battle, Dyna would defeat Gransphere, but also get himself sucked into a gap between dimensions, where Asuka would meet his father one more time. Ultraman Tiga & Dyna the movie Ultraman dyna reappeared in this movie Ultraman Dyna : the return of Hanejiro the movie Ultraman Dyna reappeared in this movie Ultraman Gaia battle in hyper space the movie Ultraman Dyna reappeared in this movie Ultraman super 8 Ultra brothers Ultraman Dyna reappeared in this movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie After some time in the dimensional portal Dyna reappeared aboard the ZAP Spacy ship the Pendragon as it was being attacked by Zettonian Seijin and Narse. After defeating both of them with little effort, he took the crew to the Monster Graveyard near Nebula M78, home of the Ultras who were like the guardians of light except for their origins being the result of evolution from their artificial sun known as the Plasma Spark. Upon arriving at the Monster Graveyard, Dyna fought Ultraman Belial and managed to hold his own until Ultraman Zero showed up to beat him mercilessly. Shortly after, Belial created the monster Beryudora, a creature composed of monsters from his own universe and several others, to fight off the heroes. However, the Ultras and ZAP Spacy still fought back and through their courage and sheer tenacity destroyed Beryudora. Once the Plasma Spark was restored to its temple, the people of Nebula M78 would continue on their mission to fight evil and defend the innocent throughout the universe with Shin and Dyna becoming allies of ZAP Spacy. Ultraman Saga Please read the Ultraman Saga article for more details. Ultraman Dyna will reappear in the movie Ultraman Saga. The events of the movie will take p'' lace in Dyna's world. The evil Alien Bat and Gransphere have united forces to conquer the world, and both brought to life an army of monsters, among them, Hyper Zetton, who Ultraman Dyna, among Ultraman Cosmos and Zero, will fight, but Zetton is too powerful for them, and defeats them, but they decided to unite their hearts, and they became the new Ultra being: Ultraman Saga. Powers/Abilities and Types Standard Powers These are the abilities and attacks that Dyna can use in any of his forms *Hand Slash: *Dyna Slash Missile: Knife like beam shot by Dyna through his fingers, used in episode 11 on Monsarger with no success. *Dyna Spin Cut: Used against Neo Drambia's dimensional barrier, the spin is used to wipe out the barrier in episode 2. *Ultra Barrier: When needed, Ultraman Dyna, in Miracle type, can put up an energy barrier to block energy and physical attacks. *Transform: At his discretion Ultraman Dyna can transform into his Flash, Miracle or Power modes. *Human Merging: When on Earth, Ultraman Dyna can combine his own life force with that of a human’s. This will allow him to save a human’s life who is about to die and also gift them with their own powers. Once merged, the human can then call on Ultraman Dyna with the Reflasher. Flash Type Flash-Type (フラッシュタイプ - Furasshu taipu) is Ultraman Dyna's default form and is made to resemble Ultraman Tiga's Multi type. *Flight Speed: Mach 8 *Walking Speed: Mach 3 *Underground Speed: Mach 2 *Swimming Speed: Mach 2 *Jumping Length: 1000 meters *Grip Strength: 60,000 tons (human equivalent 60 Kg) *Weakness: He can only active in earth from 3.00. If three minutes has passed, he will be back to his human form in weak condition. Flash Type's Powers: *Solgent Ray: Ultraman Dyna’s primary signature attack. It is fired as an electric blue ray and usually used as a finisher. This attack has enough power to kill monsters of equal size in just a single shot. *New Solgent Ray: In order to power up the solgent ray Ultraman Dyna charged it with his two arms in a diagonally opposite position and fired when he crosses his arms. Used in order to match Ultraman Tiga's Zepillion Ray for the movie: Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light, it is twice as powerful as the normal Solgent Ray but only used once. *Flash Cycler: When needed, Ultraman Dyna can fire the Flash Cycler, a cutter beam, from his arms. *Dyna Slash: Ultraman Dyna can form the same kind of Ultra Slash used by Ultras of the Showa era timeline. *Ultra Fork: Ultraman Dyna can charge up an energy ball in his hands and then throw it. He can put a curve to this so that it acts like a curveball in baseball. It has the potential of killing opponents in a single shot. *Ultra Barrier: When needed, Ultraman Dyna can put up a barrier shield that protects him from attacks. This barrier can also reflect energy-based projectiles. *Dyna Balloon: Creates a red energy sphere that travels upward like a ballon to attract the monster Baon's attention, used in episode 8. *Dyna Teleportation: Dyna can teleport short distances without the cost of energy. Used in episode 25. *Ultra Barrier: A weak barrier of light used to deflect beam attacks. *Ultra Water Stream: Used to put out strong fires. Used in episode 2. *TD Bomber: Used when combined with Tiga's Zepellion Ray, used to destroy Queen Moneila in Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light. Miracle Type ''If you're looking for Imitation Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type (made from Miracle Type's backup suit), please go to the Gregorl-Jin page. Miracle-Type is Ultraman Dyna's secondary form and is one he perfers over Strong-Type. It is made to resemble Ultraman Tiga's Sky Type. *Flight Speed: Average: Mach 10, Special: Mach 88, Light speed possible. *Walking Speed: Mach 5 *Underground Speed: Mach 1 *Swimming Speed: Mach 3 *Jumping Length: 1,500 meters *Grip Strength: 40,000 tons (human equivalent to 40 Kg) *Weakness: He can only active in earth from 3.00. If three minutes has passed, he will be back to his human form in weak condition. Miracle Type Powers: * Revolium Wave Reverse Type: Ultraman Dyna’s primary attack in Miracle type. The Revolium Wave can absorb attacks in a shield and then fire it back. When needed, Ultraman Dyna can choose to only use the shield, protecting him from attacks. First used in episode 2. *Energy Beam: When needed, Ultraman Dyna, in Miracle type, can fire a beam of blue energy from his arm. This beam can cripple most monsters in a single shot. *Copies: Ultraman Dyna, when in Miracle type, can create three copies of himself. Its unknown if these copies are able to use Dyna’s other attacks. This ability is rarely used and the copies will vanish at Dyna’s will. *Energy Orb: Ultraman Dyna can engulf his body in energy and turn into an energy orb. He can then fly straight through opponents, destroying them instantly. *Nature Control: Miracle type can control natural elements like lightning and fire. *Vision: Miracle type can see into enemy bodies to see their weakness. *Revolium Ray Attack Type: Used to knock beings into other dimensions, Miracle type's main attack. First used in episode 13. *Teleportation: Miracle type can teleport long distances at will without draining energy. *Advanced Water Stream: Miracle type can create more powerful water streams from his hands to put out volcanic fires. First used in episode 2. *Telekinesis: Ultraman Dyna can grasp enemies using telekinesis and throw them. *Energy Conversion: Ultraman Dyna can convert Plasma Energy into his own Light Energy. *Increases Speed and Defense: In Miracle Mode, his speed and defense are more stronger than before. In other words his move is more faster. *Magic Ultra: Used once against Garaon, Dyna, in Miracle-Type, can split himself into three and attack. *Ultra Psychic: Used against Gralen, Ultraman Dyna, in Miracle-Type, can generate a large amount of will power that can suspend and lift foes without flinching. Strong Type Strong-Type is Ultraman Dyna's third type and is not as perfered by Dyna as his Flash or Miracle Types. It is made to resemble Ultraman Tiga's Power Type. * Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Walking Speed: Mach 2.5 *Swimming Speed: Mach 1 *Underground Speed: Mach 3 *Jumping Length: 800 meters *Grip strength: 90,000 tons (human equivalent to 90 Kg) *Weakness: He can only active in earth from 3.00. If three minutes has passed, he will be back to his human form in weak condition. Strong Type Powers: *Garnate Bomber: Ultraman Dyna, in Strong type, can unleash a large burst of energy from his arm. This attack will rip straight through an opponent’s body, often leaving perfect holes through whatever part is hit. *Vulcan Swing: Ultraman Dyna can swing monsters/enemies in the air. This technique also seen as finisher for Ultraman Dyna strong type in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. *Slow Dynamite: Throws even the heaviest of enemies high into the air. *Strong Punch: When in Strong Type, Ultraman Dyna can coat his fist with energy and smash it into an opponent. They will then fly back and explode if weakened enough. *Slow Dynamics: If allowed, Ultraman Dyna can pick up huge boulders and throw them with incredible accuracy at enemies. *Cross Counter Punch: Used only once against Imitation Ultraman Dyna; Strong-Type can generate large amounts of energy in his right fist and hurl it, causing great amounts of damage. Glitter Version Ultraman Dyna was seen as "Glitter Version" in video games and in "Superior 8 Ultra Brothers" movie. However, very little is known of this type. Powers/Abilities: *Glitter Solgent Ray: Ultraman Dyna Glitter Version can fire a glittery version of the Solgent Ray. Trivia *Ultraman Dyna is considered a more powerful version Ultraman Tiga, as all three of Dyna's types are superior in every category to their Tiga-Type counterparts. *Ultraman Dyna can only transform twice per battle. Transformation Reflasher: Asuka thrusts the Reflasher into the air, it then unfolds and then transforms him into Dyna. Toy Release Information With a newly released line-up of Ultraman action figures, these original Bandai products are becoming more and more popular these days. Released in an "Ultra Hero Series", you can now collect your favorite 6" semi-posable vinyl figure with your choice of dozens of designs! Ultraman D.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Strong Type S.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type Ultra-Act This item is back-ordered from the wholesaler and will take approximately 1 to 2 weeks before it is ready to be shipped. Please understand that in some rare cases we may not be able to source your item if it is sold out at our distributors. Gallery Ultra Fork.jpg|The Ultra Fork ultraman dyna miracle type moves.jpg|Miracle Type's powers ultraman dyna flash type.jpg|the 2000 Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Dyna Flash Type figure ultraman dyna strong type.jpg|The 2000 Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Dyna Strong Type figure ultraman dyna miracle type.jpg|The 2000 Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type figure ultraman dyna ultra-act.jpg|The Ultra-Act Ultraman Dyna Dyna logo.jpg|ultraman dyna series|link=ultraman dyna series Ultraman Dyna solgent Ray.jpeg|Flash type's Solgent Ray Toy Release Information Ultraman Dyna was released as a vinyl figure by Bandai many times and has just recently (2/18/12) been thumb|350px|right|The Ultra-Act Dyna overview video by Toku53919 (not a member of the wiki)released as an Ultra-Act. The original release of the Ultraman Dyna vinyl figures (three types) was in 1997 in conjunction to the air date of the first episode of his series. Ultraman Dyna was featured again later in the 2000 Ultra Hero Series. However, only the Flash and Miracle Type figures recieved a resculpt, and the Strong Type figure was reissued in a glossy vinyl. Later, a gold Dyna figure was created in conjunction with the Superior 8 Ultra Brothers to produce the scene of the eight brothers in gold color when using the superior myth buster. Later on, the 2000 Dyna mold was used again for the SP Ultraman Dyna figure to celebrate his appearence in the film: The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers. Finaly, all three Ultraman Dyna figures was resculpted and released in the 2009 Ultra Hero Series. Most recently, Dyna's Flash Type made an appearence as an Ultra-Act, the details of the figure and it's interchanging and interaction with other figures will be shown in a video on your right. Film 276432_220679201307145_4435771_n.jpg|Ultraman Dyna The Hero 1 4.jpeg|Ultraman Dyna The Hero 4 123456.jpeg|Ultraman Dyna The Hero 5 5152616.jpeg|Ultraman Dyna The Hero 7 1151615U7814178947801.jpeg|Ultraman Dyna The Hero 8 9.jpeg|Ultraman Dyna The Hero 9 10.jpeg|Ultraman Dyna The Hero 10 11.jpeg|Ultraman Dyna The Hero 11 Ultraman Dyna is Toku series that ran from 1997 to 1998. It functions as a sequel series to Ultraman Tiga, set seven years after the series' end. Mars and other worlds are being terraformed and a new team ,Super GUTS,has been made to combat various threats. Shin Asuka, a light-hearted member of the team, becomes Dyna's host when the alien Spheres come to invade Mars. Now, He fights for the Neo Frontier whenever he is needed, either as a Super GUTS agent or as Ultraman Dyna.A film set during the series, entitled Ultraman Tiga and ultraman Dyna: The Warriors of Starlight was produced. Dyna/Asuka also returns in the later films Mega Monster Battle Ultra Galaxy Legends and Ultraman Saga. Also See *Ultraman Dyna's Official Website (Japanese) *Ultraman Dyna (series): Dyna's star series *Shin Asuka: Dyna's human host Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Allies Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens